Various materials such as rope, string, ribbon, paper, cloth and the like, are supplied in continuous form by being wound under tension about a hollow tubular member generally referred to as a core. The material is wound on the outer surface of the core by rotating the core about its longitudinal axis using a winding apparatus such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,530. Rotation of the core is brought about by using a core adaptor positioned within one end of the core. The adaptor is constructed to engage the internal surface of the core to impart rotational movement in response to the rotation of the adaptor. As the material is being wound under tension, it is required to prevent relative rotation between the core and the adaptor to permit the continuous and smooth winding of the material.
One prior art adaptor which prevents relative rotation between the core and adaptor is disclosed in the above-noted patent. According to such prior art, the adaptor is constructed from a hub of generally circular cross section. The core is removably secured around the periphery of the hub by a series of spring clips secured within grooves formed along the outer surface of the hub. The clips extend sufficiently outward beyond the outer surface of the hub to engage a portion of the internal surface of the core and to bias the core in place during the winding operation. As the adaptor is axially rotated, the clips engage the internal surface of the core to prevent relative rotation between the core and the hub.
The clips of the prior art are constructed and arranged within the grooves to engage the internal surface of the core when the adaptor is rotated in either the clockwise or counterclockwise direction preventing relative rotation between the core and the hub. As a result, it becomes relatively difficult to remove the core from the hub of the adaptor upon completion of the winding operation. To remove the core from the hub, the operator of the winding apparatus often grips the core about the wound material and pulls the core in a longitudinal direction while trying to twist the core about the hub. When all but the strongest material has been wound, the use of a prior art adaptor can result in damage to the material when attempting to free the core. Accordingly, there is a need for a spring loaded core adaptor which is constructed and arranged for quick and easy installation within a core and for its subsequent quick and easy removal, in particular, in a manner which effectively eliminates the possibility of damage to the wound material.
It is broadly an object of the present invention to provide an adaptor which avoids one or more of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the use of the prior art adaptors. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide a spring loaded core adaptor which is constructed and arranged to prevent relative rotation between the core and the hub of the adaptor in response to the rotation of the hub in the direction of the winding operation while at the same time permitting relative rotation therebetween in response to the rotation of the hub in the opposite direction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adaptor which permits the smooth and continuous axial rotation of a core while winding material under tension over the outer surface of the core.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an adaptor which can be quickly and easily installed within one end of a core and which can be quickly and easily removed.
Yet still a further object of the present invention is to provide a spring loaded core adaptor which is constructed and arranged to engage the internal surface of a core when being rotated in one direction about its axis and for permitting release of the core from the hub of the adaptor when being rotated in the opposite direction.